Love is like falling and falling is like this
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: "And we'll say we didn't know, we didn't even try. One minute there was road beneath us, the next just sky." Edward is an exchange student gone wild and Bella is just out of a relationship that ended badly. Their paths cross. Lemons eventually, Cannon,AU
1. Chapter 1 Little Black Sandals

**A/N Hello everybody...again! I'm trying this story out. Let me know if you love it or hate it. Leave it in a review! Thanks!**

**Also thanks a million to my lovely beta coachlady12! And to my two pre readers my "twin" Joayla and the awesome 84Gemma! They gave me the support to put this out there and I'm not sure what I would do without any of them…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

"_These little black sandals are walking me away_

_These little black sandals are heading the right way_

_These little black sandals are walking me away_

_These little black sandals saved my life today_

_Sometimes I'm tempted_

_Sometimes I am_

_I would be lying if I said I didn't miss that giant man_

_Oh_

_He was a line between pleasure and pain_

_But me and the feet have some years to reclaim" _

_**Sia Little Black Sandals**_

It was August and yet another school year was about to begin in my academic career at the University of Washington. I had lived in this state all of my life and let me say it was spectacular. Note the sarcasm.

I have only lived in three places out of my twenty-one years here in this state. First, being the longest at my home in Forks with my dad, Charlie. I lived there until I was eighteen, but I skipped out as fast as I could once I graduated. I think he was just as ecstatic about it as I was. My dad was a simple man, but he had a new woman in his life that he wanted to spend some quality time with and he couldn't do that with his daughter around 24/7. He was happy so I was happy.

The second place that I called "home" was an all-girl freshman dorm, or what I lovingly refer to as "the eight floors of whores building." I was only there a year, but it was a year too long if you ask me. I can't bring myself to be upset about that, however, because I ended up meeting two of the most amazing women I have ever met in my life, Rosalie and Alice. I consider them my soul mates. After that horrific year in the dorm we all agreed to move in together where we've been ever since.

Presently, I was sitting on our couch in our shared apartment wallowing in self pity and reading a book as usual. Unfortunately, I had been in a funk for the last month, but that shit will happen when you find your boyfriend, of four fucking years might I add, with his dick in someone else. That someone else being someone you considered, at one point in time, a semi-decent friend. Yeah, I was in afunk. That's what it was.

As I picked up where I left off in my reading I heard a commotion out in the hallway followed by laughing. Or more like cackling if I was being honest.

"Alice," I grumbled.

Alice was a tiny girl with a lot of might, very self-determined, motivated, and sweet all rolled into one small package. However, don't let her small stature mislead you. If you piss her off you will bring on the "wrath of Alice." I have done it once in the last three years I've known her and it wasn't pretty to say the least. You have been forewarned.

As I sat listening to her laughing and talk outside the door to God only knows who, I became more and more pissed off and I just couldn't figure out why. She was laughing. That had to be it. I hadn't laughed in ages it seemed. I grimaced. When was the last time? Why won't she stop laughing? It's annoying. Argh, I'm being a bitch again. I knew I was. A jealous bitch. She was allowed to laugh and be happy, whereas I was concerned, not so much apparently.

Attempting to ignore Alice and her over-zealous conversation with whomever it was, I went back to reading. Just then I heard the door open and the conversation flow into the front hallway. I heard Alice followed by two male voices.

"Great," I groaned. I just wasn't in the mood for company, especially male company. As I was attempting to make my escape to my room, Alice entered the living room.

"Bella!" she yelled, excitement in her voice. She was probably excited to see me out of my room and actually wearing different clothes than the ones I have worn for the last few days. Like I said I've been in a funk, okay?

"I want you to meet the…" Her voice trailed off when she took in my appearance, and her eyes widened in shock and then shortly after turned to worry.

At that moment the two guys came strolling into the room laughing and carrying on conversation. As I took them in I noticed they were both absolutely gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous. And here I was, Bella Swan, in all her glory. Yay.

"Lovely," I groaned again. I noticed then that the room had grown quiet and six pairs of eyes were now suddenly staring at me, two of which were from my best friend filled with worry and apology, and two of which belonged to a god, an Adonis of sorts, with eyes the color of Jade and hair the color of bronze. It took all of my strength not to bolt from the room at that moment with my tail tucked between my legs in embarrassment.

"Bella," Alice looked at me expectantly and interrupting my sudden inner kinkiness, "this is Edward and Jasper. Our_ neighbors_. They are studying here for the year from the UK. Isn't that awesome?" She looked at me, awaiting my response.

At that moment I realized I was being rude. I hadn't said a thing and they had been standing there for a handful of minutes.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, shaking my head slightly and holding out my hand to each of them. I took the god's hand first. I immediately felt a spark and flicker and the moment we released I instantly missed the connection.

"Nice to meet you, _Bella,_" he said in an accent that instantly slayed me. He looked at me with an expression that was impossible to describe…anger, lust, or indifference? It was hard to tell.

"Alice has told us a lot about you," said the blonde shaking my hand as well.

"Good things I hope," I said, shooting Alice a side glance and them my best cheesy smile.

"Absolutely," he said giving me a smile that just calmed me instantly.

As I stood there I realized how completely awkward and embarrassing this moment was. Usually, I wouldn't care and really I didn't on some level, but here I was in my ratty pajamas not having showered in days talking with our new hot neighbors, very hot neighbors.

"Well, I better get back to… " I trailed off, pointing toward my room and my book. "I've got lots to do to get ready for the semester. It was nice to meet you both." I waved at them as I bolted back to room, my sanctuary.

I isolated myself there for the rest of the evening. Alice attempted on numerous occasions to get me to come out or let her come in, but I always made the excuse of having to read or being too tired even though I've done nothing but sleep the last month. Eventually, I just stopped answering the door and she eventually stopped trying.

I didn't blame Alice. Not in the least. If anything ,it made me love her more for even trying. She and Rosalie cared enough to stick with me even though I was being emo as hell and I swore I was slowly growing crazy.

As I drifted off into a peaceful slumber that night, I didn't dream my usual dream of Jacob and Leah in the compromising position I'd found them in, or, rather, my usual nightmare. No, that night I dreamt of the green-eyed, bronze-haired guy next door and I realized at that moment I was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2 The Good That Won't Come Out

**A/N Hi, Hi! Here is another chapter…its short but the consensus with the group was to leave it here and I agree! I've got a general idea of where I want this to go. Hopefully it works... Let me know if you love it or hate it. Leave it in a review! Thanks!**

**Also again thanks a milla' to my lovely beta coachlady12! And my two pre readers my "ff twin" Joayla and the awesome 84Gemma! 84Gemma also created the outfits for this chapter located on the main page. Thanks again Gemma! I'm not sure what I would do without them...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

"_I do this thing where I think I'm real sick  
but I won't go to the doctor to find out about it  
Cause they make you stay real still in a real small space  
As they chart up your insides and put them on display.  
They'd see all of it, all of me, all of it."_

_The Good That Won't Come Out by __Rilo Kiley_

The next morning came and I found myself rising with the sun. I felt refreshed and motivated. I had dreamt of Edward. I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but I wasn't about to dwell on it. For the first time in a month I felt somewhat normal and I was going to relish in it and use it for my advantage.

I took a long, hot shower. I shaved and conditioned my hair, both of which were desperately needed. I scrubbed my face and painted my toes and afterwards I felt a million times better.

I had let Jacob rule my life with his decisions for far too long. Yes, we spent four years romantically linked, but we had grown up together. He was my first love, my first everything. It was hard to let that go, really hard. However, if I was being honest with myself, yes I loved Jacob, but I wasn't in love with him and I'm not sure if I ever had been. This doesn't mean that it didn't hurt to find him fucking Leah behind my back.

Jacob had been one of best friends. Our relationship had been a natural progression from friendship. We had been friends since we were in diapers and turned into a romance at the end of high school. He knew me inside and out and he was someone I confided my deepest secrets to. To find him screwing another behind my back not only broke my heart, but broke my trust in everything, in everyone. Jacob doing this caused me to focus on the others I held close. Will they be next to betray me? If anything this experience has opened my eyes and I haven't decided if that was good or bad. It took some self searching to arrive at this decision, but I was going to be more cautious with all those that I held close and those in the future that I let get close. They say that those that you hold the closest can hurt you the most.

I didn't see Edward for two weeks after that night. Not that I was counting. I'm assuming I had scared him away. It was probably for the best. I saw Alice and Rose around a great deal even with work and preparing for school. I even saw Jasper a lot. He appeared to be very taken with Alice and was slowly becoming a constant in our little group. I did dream of Edward so I guess I shouldn't say that I never saw him. He was a very vivid part of my dream world encounters and what encounters they were.

It was now the Saturday night before school started and Alice had plans for us to all go out. I was dreading it. I preferred to stay home and read in bed. Yeah, I'm lame I know. Since that wasn't even an option in Alice's book I psyched myself up for it. I was going to get wasted and it was going to be glorious. Hopefully the alcohol would numb my inner monologues for a while and hopefully stave off my nightly intruder of a particular neighbor. I just wanted a peaceful night sleep for once. Was that too much to ask? I didn't want Jacob and Leah in compromising positions present and no green eyed god that I've met only once. Thank you very much.

I had accepted my fate with Jacob, but it still didn't lessen the hole that I felt in my chest when I thought about it. I just didn't understand how we had gotten to this point and I don't think I ever would. I wasn't sure exactly what I ached for. Perhaps the years I lost or the trust or perhaps even Jacob himself? As outlandish as that sounded, especially to me, Jacob had been a friend long before he was ever a boyfriend. But could you have a friend without trust? Who knew and I was tired of trying to figure it all out. He obviously didn't miss me. Not one missed call. Not that I was checking. He was probably off having a grand time fucking his new friend. I definitely needed this night to help me forget it all.

Alice had picked out a simple blue dress for me to wear and thick, high-heeled blue shoes. I was vertically challenged and high heels scarred me to death so the thicker the heel the better. I preferred flats but that was not a word in Alice's vocabulary so this is what I got. Rose did my hair and Alice did my makeup. They both enjoyed trying new things out on my long, mouse-brown hair and attempting to brighten up my dull brown eyes although they would never depict my hair or my eyes as I had. This was only because they were obligated to say nice things about me; they were my soul mates after all.

Once they were finished and I looked in the mirror I actually felt pretty. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned that it took lots of products and time to make me feel this way. I didn't have much time to ponder this as there was a sudden, urgent knocking at our front door. Alice started to squeal and bounce around the room. If you didn't know her you might be concerned, but this was just Alice being Alice. Overly excited. She was wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly. Her heels were so high and skinny and they looked like they could kill a man. Perhaps that was her secret weapon?

Rose rolled her eyes in Alice's direction and went to answer the door. She was gorgeous as usual wearing a red halter top dress with a plunging neck line, bright red high heel shoes and red lipstick to match. Rose could pull anything off. She was tall, blonde, and curvy. Basically she had ass and tits to accentuate her naturally beautiful face. She could wear no makeup and be in sweats and still out shine any model. The good thing was that she knew she was pretty, but she didn't let it go to her head. She was level headed.

I headed back to my room to collect my bag. I took one last look in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. Bring on the confidence! I had to admit Alice had great taste. The blue complemented my pale skin nicely and my hair was cascading down my shoulders in soft curls. I looked done but not over done. Just the way I liked it.

I headed out to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing just inside our living room was my dream man, literally. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a skinny black tie although it was half untied and black slacks. The kicker that made him even sexier was the black converse he sported. I suddenly felt extremely out of my element. My confidence that I had temporarily held just flew right out the window. He was laughing at something Jasper was saying and was tugging at his sex hair. Yes, sex hair. He glanced in my direction and immediately stopped laughing. At that moment I noticed that I hadn't moved and was staring at this man. Geez way to make him think I'm even more delusional than he probably already thought I was. My face grew hot just thinking about that and about our last encounter.

I approached the group and took in who all was there. Jasper and Alice were hanging on to each other like their lives depended on it. Rose was standing on the opposite side with her current beau Royce fixing his shirt and rubbing his biceps. Edward and I were awkwardly alone amongst the couples, standing across from each other. At first this situation pissed me off but as I thought it over I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps we could get to know each other.

I looked over at Edward and noticed him nervously rubbing the back of his head, staring at me. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement of another figure coming in our direction. I turned my head to notice another blonde entering into the living room from the direction of the bathroom. She was gorgeous and that was understatement of the century. She immediately bounded past me to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Once again all eyes were on me. Had I made a noise? Why was everyone staring?


	3. Chapter 3 Break your heart

**A/N Hi! Last chapter was a cliffy... Who is the blonde? Well here is chapter 3… Leave a review if you lub or let me know what I can change if you don't! Thanks ya'll!**

**Mucho thanks to my lovely beta coachlady12! And my two pre readers my "ff twin" Joayla and the awesome 84Gemma! 84Gemma also created the outfits for this chapter located on the main page. Thanks again Gemma! And thank you both for motivating and Gchatting with me on this! xox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

"_Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya_

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart"

_Break your heart by Taio Cruz Featuring Ludacris_

"Bella, you remember Edward right?" Alice said jumping in and attempting to make  
an awkward situation less awkward but failing miserably.

"Umm, yes. Of course. British. Neighbor. Yep. I remember." I trailed off. What  
the fuck was wrong with me? Apparently I couldn't talk. I was an English  
literature major and I couldn't even make a coherent sentence. I held my hand  
out to him and we shook once again feeling the electric current flow between us.  
I looked down at my feet but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"And this is…?" Alice said pointing to the blonde now slung over Edward's  
shoulders.

"Oh I'm Lauren," She said with a giggle shoving Edward's shoulder playfully and shaking my hand. Wow. Is this the type of girl he likes?

"Nice to meet you Lauren. I'm Bella. This is Alice and that over there is Rosalie." I said pointing in the Rose's direction. She was too busy making out with Royce to notice or care.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Alice. Rose," She said her eyes roaming around the room to each of us as she stated our names. She looked back at me and gave me a smirk as she clung to Edward's arm. She looked like the cat that caught the canary. Was she trying to make me jealous or was she just being a bitch? I settled on the latter. I suddenly felt uneasy. I was going to spend the evening at a club with three couples, really? No fucking way. Nope. Not going to happen. As I was just about to feign a bad headache and bolt, Alice jumped in. She must have noticed my hesitation. She was good like that. She knew me too well.

"Well we should get going. The cabs are downstairs waiting," she announced pulling on my hand as everyone exited out the door. Her hand had a vice gripe on mine and even though I wanted to I was too weak to free it from her grasp. She gave me the look that stated 'don't you dare'. I guess it would be shameful to go through the torture of getting ready at the hands of Alice and Rose, look this good and not go out even if I was the…seventh wheel? Gag.

"Rose, Bella, and I are going to take a cab together. Umm we need to discuss some roommate things. Jasper, why don't you ride with Royce, Edward, and Lauren?" Alice stated batting her eyelashes. Bitch always got her way.

"But I want to ride with Royce can't we discuss whatever this is later?" Rose whined. Alice gave her the "look" and Rose reluctantly conceded to ride with us but only after sucking face with Royce one last time. Jasper was harder to convince, but he also unenthusiastically climbed into one of the awaiting cabs. As we climbed into our cab Alice got in first and gave me the side eye. She knew I was pissed.

"Ok Alice what the fuck?" I stated getting in and turning to look at her.

"Bella, I didn't know he was bringing someone I swear!" She sounded sincere and apologetic. I immediately felt guilty.

"What's going on?" Rose stated looking at her nails confused at what was being discussed. She shifted in her seat to get a better view of us.

"Rose, if you didn't have your hands all over Royce and your tongue stuck down his throat all the damn time you'd fucking know what is going on," Alice stated matter-of-factly giving Rose a pointed look.

"Hey, I can't help it that he is one fine piece of man candy. And excuse me that I'm having the best sex of my life and can't keep my hands off of him…" Rose pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whatever Rose you say that about all of the men you sleep with," Alice said pulling her compact out of her purse checking her makeup out in the mirror.

"Hey!" she said trying to sound offended but failing because she knew it was true. She shrugged. "Anyways what is going on?" this time she pointed her direction towards me.

"Well I'm going to the club with three couples who, might I add, can't keep their hands off of each other that's what's going on," I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and sighed. I couldn't do this right now. It had been well over a month actually almost two since Jacob and although that situation still stung I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't the only reason for me not wanting to go. Unfortunately, this was a losing battle. I could feel it.

"Come on Bella! It's been almost two months since Jacob and you told me that you weren't even in love with him anyways! Besides you know I'd never ignore you at the club and Rose wouldn't either. And perhaps you'll meet someone new who can take your mind off of Jacob and someone else? Maybe help you loosen up a bit?" She winked. Sneaky pixie…she was too perceptive for her own good. Ok so I wasn't in love with Jacob but you don't just lose a 4 year relationship down the shitter and not feel the sting or want to mourn for awhile, right?

"Yeah I agree. You just need to get laid. When was the last good lay you had anyways? 4 years ago?" Ok Rose had a point. Jacob and I didn't seem to mesh well in the sex category. They both knew this. Everything else in our relationship was great so I overlooked the inadequacies in that department. I just figured that part would come eventually, but it never did. No pun intended.

"Grrr, ok fine. You're right. Let's do this!" I said attempting to sound enthusiastic, but wondering if I had enough cash in my purse to cab it back to the apartment.

"Yeah Bella! I'm so glad to have you back!" Alice squealed giving me one of her infamous bone crushing hugs. By this point we had pulled up to the club so we piled out of the cab. I noticed the others in the other cab had already gone to the entrance to get inside. Lauren was wrapped up in Edward's arms of course and he didn't seem to mind. Actually as I glanced at them I noticed his hands were currently on her ass. Go figure. However, her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. There isn't much a hot pink mini skirt can cover. I doubted if she was wearing underwear under it. I guess if his choice of a woman was skank he found his perfect match. More power to them. Alice bounded over to Jasper enveloping him in a hug and I wasn't even sure where Rose and Royce had gone so once again I was standing there alone.

"Great," I groaned "And so it begins." We got inside and found a corner where we could all sit. Well all of us except for Lauren who was currently perched on Edward's lap. Apparently she didn't need a seat.

The club was amazing. It was decorated with sheer white fabric hanging from the ceilings and plush, white, leather sofas. The lights were dim but not enough to where you couldn't see. It was romantic but not over done. I immediately ordered a gin and tonic with double lime. I was getting drunk therefore that called for liquor. Good, top shelf liquor. As I consumed my first few drinks, my friends kept getting up to go bump and grind against each other. A few times I was asked to dance by a random guy, but I turned them down because I was still too sober to dance. Eventually I lost count of how many drinks I had consumed and was feeling brave enough to accept a dance offer. I danced with a few guys although nice, none catching my eye. One smelt like they had poured the whole bottle of cologne on himself, one breathe reeked of garlic, and the other decided that grabbing my ass was his game of choice that night. Not going to fly.

I was currently on the dance floor with Mike (or was it Mark?) He seemed like a decent guy. He might actually work. As I turned around with my back facing him and my ass grinding into his thigh my eyes caught Edward's. He was staring at me or more like leering. It was strange. His look was lust filled. Surely he wasn't looking at me. I glanced behind me but there was no one. I continued my dance with Mike/Mark. I dipped down and back up. Then he placed his hands on my hips. It wasn't an overly sexual gesture and it was kind of nice. Definitely not like grab ass before.

Edward continued to stare in my direction. I couldn't for the life figure out why. He had Lauren bouncing all around him and if I wasn't mistaken she looked like she was attempting to fuck him right there on the dance floor. It was actually quite pervy and disgusting. His hands were on her body caressing her but his eyes were staring at me. The song came to an end and I politely thanked Mike/Mark for the dance.

"Hey here is my card. Call me sometime. Maybe I can take you out on a date and to a movie or something." He stated handing me over what looked like his business card. I looked down at it. _Mike Newton MBA 555-1023_. Nice.

"Sure I will Mike. Thanks again for the dance." He waved and winked at me as I sat back down in our corner. Alice and Rose and their company were nowhere to be seen, so much for not ditching me at the club. I looked back towards the dance floor and Edward and Lauren had disappeared as well.

"Probably off fucking in the bathroom," I mumbled. As I sauntered off to the bar to grab another drink I ran directly into something solid. I looked up and met the emerald eyes of Edward.

"Hello," He stated.

"Hi," I stammered. Seriously what was wrong with me?

"Bella, would you like to dance?" He held out his hand. His accent apparently rendered me speechless.

"Sure," I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. I could swear that I felt sparks but that was obviously all the gin in my system. Mental note: stay away from gin around hot British men. He spun me around bringing my back against his chest and put his arms around my waist. It was a turn on, definitely more so than with Mike. Where his was luke warm this was scolding hot. The song started and I immediately recognized it. It was by Taio Cruz Break your heart. How appropriate.

We danced rhythmically with each other, complementing each other's moves. His hands wondered along my sides and back down. I put my hands on my thighs and shimmied down his body. I could have sworn I heard him groan but I couldn't be sure. As I came back up he turned me around, pulling me close. The dance became hotter and more sensual. We grinded on each other and I threw my hands around his neck. It felt like we had danced a thousand times before. Instinctively I ran my hands through the short hairs near the bottom of his neck. His breath quickened. That's when I came in contact with his full on arousal as it pressed against me. Oh my god. I wanted to take him right then and there. His hands were around my waist just above my ass then they lowered and he squeezed gently. Just then the song ended. Talk about being saved by the bell. I looked up into his lust lidded eyes and quickly thanked him for the dance. I had to get out of there so I bolted towards the bathroom.

I swung the door open with such force that it made a resounding noise through-out the bathroom. I didn't care.

"What the fuck was that!" I stated loudly for all to hear. There were a few girls in there that looked my way but none that seemed to mind that I was shouting in the bathroom. I probably should have cared more though because anyone could have been in there. I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. This can't happen. He has a girlfriend. I'm not going to be _that _girl.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and in stalked Edward. I stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked determined. I whirled around as he sauntered over to me pinning my body against the bathroom vanity. The current was back, my body instantly recognizing Edward's presence. His face was mere inches from mine and his eyes were on fire. I gasped as he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me with him out of the bathroom, down the hall, but the opposite way from the club into a dark corner.

Before I could say anything he pushed me up against the far wall, cupping my face in his hands. I took a breath and held it as I watched him lean in and kiss me. I should have stopped him but everything in my body was suddenly buzzing with electricity and I couldn't control it. At first it was sweet and endearing kiss. I couldn't believe how great he tasted. Soon enough my hormones took over and the kisses became frenzied. My hands were groping, his hands were groping and I'm sure if we had been somewhere private we might not have clothes on right now. My breathing escalated and I moaned. My hands were in his hair tugging and pulling. He let out a guttural moan and suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist and his arousal was slotted right where I wanted it to be. Where I felt like it needed to be. His lips left mine and continued down my neck. It was hot. I was hot. I tried to catch my breath as I felt my world spin violently on its axis.

"Bella, I want you." He breathed, his hot breath coming out in short rasps across my collar bone giving me chills.

Instantly images of Jacob and Leah flashed into my mind. The image of her riding him like there was no tomorrow was back in full force behind my eyes. My heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. I was becoming her. I was _her._ I pushed against him with all my strength and he stumbled backwards. At first he looked stunned at my rejection but then he looked in my eyes and he fucking smirked. I recognized this smirk; it was the one Lauren gave me at the apartment. The one someone gave when they finally won their prize. The cat caught the canary. Suddenly I saw red. Before I knew it I heard a loud smack that resonated throughout the hallway and a loud screech. I saw Edward's hands instantly grab his face, his eyes widening in shock. He turned his head as if in slow motion to his left his eyes instantly filling with horror. I heard yet another loud screech and I saw him go down. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Womanizer

**A/N Hey…*grins* Well here is chapter 4… Leave a review if you love me or let me know what I can change if you don't! Thanks ya'll! **

**Mucho thanks to my lovely beta coachlady12! Xoxo And my two favorite pre readers my "ff twin" Joayla and the awesome 84Gemma! 84Gemma also created the outfits for this chapter located on the profile page. Thanks again Gemma! And thank you both for motivating and Gchatting with through this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Womanizer by Britney Spears_

*The Past*

_Jacob and I had been friends forever it seemed. Our parents used to joke that we used to play together when we were still in diapers. Although he went to different schools than me we spent most of our nights and weekends together. We were inseparable. In high school we got closer and the summer after we graduated we spent much of that time exploring our feelings for each other. _

_He was my first everything. He was my first friend, my first kiss, first lover. So that summer when we started discussing our future, it just seemed like the next natural step in our relationship. We wanted to be together. _

_When we started college Jacob and I decided to live apart and gain the experience of dorm life. I spent that first year in a dorm full of sluts. Not the experience I was expecting. My roommate was never one for discretion and often had sex with her boyfriend while I was still in the room attempting to sleep. So I spent a lot of time in Jake's room. His roommate wasn't there anyways. I met Alice and Rose around the beginning of that year and by the end of it we decided we no longer needed the dorm life experience, so we opted to move in together instead. Jacob loved that I had made some friends and was going to live out on my own because the bad news about an all girl dorm is all male guests were required to leave by 2 am. This way there was no time limit on Jake's visits._

_At first the living situation was good. Jacob roomed with his friend Sam and I had my girls. Once Sam moved out to live with his girlfriend Emily, Jacob began asking me to move in with him. He thought the next step in our relationship was to live together. I'm not traditional in the least and I wouldn't mind living with him, I just loved living with my girls. I didn't want to live without them. I knew that one day we wouldn't live together, but I didn't think that time was now. I was thinking more towards after graduation. Plus it was nice to have the space away from him when I needed it. To put it nicely, Jacob got on my nerves sometimes and I like to have the ability to distance myself from him if needed. Every couple needed that, right? At least that's what I told myself. _

_Although Jacob knew that I wanted to stay with my girls he still tried everything to convince me to live with him. He got me a key to his apartment, he made me leave clothes and toiletries there, and most of the time he kept me up so late that I was too tired to even leave his apartment to go home, this only emphasizing his point that we should live together. _

_At first he was asking me constantly. Every day it was some reason why we should live together. Eventually his asking dwindled to every now and then in passing and for the last four or six months he's stopped asking me all together. Yes, I felt guilty, really guilty. If I was serious about us I should give moving in together a shot I knew this. So yesterday I told my girls the bad news that I was moving out before our Senior year. They were sad but they understood. That's because they were my girls. If I could I would give them each my heart. After much debating they stated that they'd keep my room open just so I could still have a place to escape to if needed. _

_So today was our four year anniversary. I didn't tell Jacob my plans of moving in. I wanted to surprise him. I figured he'd think it was the best gift I've ever given him. Better than the old motorcycle I gave him last year to fix up._

_I had gotten off work early and decided to go by my apartment and pack a box or two. I planned on showing up on his doorstep with a box in my hand and telling him "Happy Anniversary. I'm moving in!" That was the thought process anyways._

_I packed a box with random things. I threw in a few books, some school folders, and random odds and ends I found around my room, nothing special. I figured I'd have Jacob help me with all the rest later on. I didn't bother to call him and let him know I had gotten off early and was heading over. I knew he would be there. He got out of summer school on Fridays at noon. I usually worked till 5 and came by after. Since today was our official anniversary my boss had sympathy and let me leave early. I loved Angela to pieces. She was the best boss. _

_So here I was on Friday afternoon, box in hand walking up to Jacob's apartment. As I approached the door I took out my key. I didn't bother knocking and unlocked it. Sometimes Jacob would take a nap after class so I wasn't surprised to find the apartment quiet. I didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping so I just continued in. Besides if we were going to live together I might as well start to make it feel like home. _

_Jacob's shoes were by the door as always along with all his school books, nothing unusual. I walked to the dining room table and set my box and purse down. On the table was a purse. It didn't look familiar so I knew it wasn't mine, but his sister Rebecca often stopped by so it must be hers. I looked around the apartment. Jacob wasn't the cleanest guy but I had seen worse, much worse. He had a flat screen up in the living room surrounded by bookshelves full of books, but mostly books on cars. His kitchen was small and I didn't particularly like that because I loved to cook, but I would learn to deal. _

_I started to walk down the hall towards his bedroom. I heard some noises coming from his room and then I heard him groan. I smiled inwardly knowing that he was probably jacking off so he would last longer tonight when we made love. I walked a little closer and that's when I a girl moan loud. If I didn't know any better it sounded like she was having a good time, a really good time. Umm perhaps his sister was using his bedroom to have sex with someone? That would just be weird but that seemed like the only option. I turned leave back down the hall. I wanted to grab my cell phone and call Jacob. I wanted to find out where the hell he was and to inform him that we were buying him a new bed, stat. _

_The groans grew even louder even though I was walking the opposite direction and they followed me down the hall. That's when I heard the last name I thought I'd ever hear being screamed by another girl. _

"_Jacob!" the girl screamed. At that moment my blood ran cold. My heart dropped into my stomach and my mouth was suddenly dry. I could barely breathe. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to bolt and run far away, but a stronger part of me wanted to see and verify what I heard. Jacob wouldn't do this to me. He couldn't. He loved me. Where there was Jacob there was Bella, always. He would never break me like this. Would he? _

_It was like a car accident though you know you don't want to look you just can't turn away. I knew I should run and never look back but my feet carried me forward anyways. I turned Jacob's door handle and pushed open the door slightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This could change my life, our lives, forever._

_What I saw will be forever etched in my mind. There on top of Jacob, my Jacob, riding him like her life depended on it, was Leah. Someone I had considered a friend, actually someone who was technically going to be my step sister. That's right. Sue, my Dad's current girlfriend, was Leah's mother. _

_At that very moment she screamed again. Apparently an orgasm rocking her as Jacob grunted coming right alongside her. They hadn't seen me yet. I could technically still run. As I turned to leave as my luck would have it I pushed the door too far open eliciting a loud creak. Both of them looked towards the door and right at me. Leah instantly put her arms across her chest and stared at me. Her face was void of emotion. Jacob's face was classic, bordering on panic. He looked like a kid getting caught stealing from the cookie jar and was about to receive punishment._

_I didn't know what to do. I wanted to beat the ever living shit out of him and wring her neck. I wanted to cry and scream and throw stuff. I wanted to leave and never turn back, ever._

"_Bella?," Jacob said tentatively. "It's not what it looks like I swear!" _

_That statement cracked me wide open. What did he think it looked like? Like they were just playing chess or scrabble? Please. _

"_What do you think it looks like Jacob? Because it looks like you currently have your dick inside another girl!" I sucked in a breath trying to calm myself. I couldn't let them see me cry. I wouldn't let them see me cry. As I reigned in my emotions my memory flashed back to our relationship. How had we gotten here? How had it become so bad that he was currently fucking someone else? When did it happen? _

"_How long, Jacob?" I questioned. At this point Leah climbed off of him taking the sheet with her leaving Jacob stark naked on the bed. Jacob looked at me then looked away like he didn't want to answer. _

"_Jacob, how fucking long!" I screamed. I held my breath. I'm wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this._

"_About six months," he mumbled._

"_What?" I inquired not sure if I heard him correctly. _

"_Six months," he said louder. And with that my heart shattered. This wasn't a one-time affair. This was essentially a relationship. One time I might be able to deal, maybe, but six months? How had I not noticed that there were three people in our relationship? I couldn't say anything. My brain was blank. I panned out the last six months. He was distant yes but to have a full blown affair with someone else. It just didn't seem plausible. I thought of how just two weeks ago we made love and he held me for hours afterwards. All lies. It was all lies. Basically my life with Jacob had been just that, nothing but a lie. _

_I walked over to my draw and grabbed as much of my clothes as I could. _

"_Bella, don't. Don't do this." He stated. I looked behind me and looked right into his eyes. I attempted to hide all my emotions that I barely noticed Leah standing off to the side, listening._

"_Do what exactly Jacob?" _

"_Don't just leave." He sneered. "We can talk. We can talk through this. We can work this out. I swear we can." He practically begged from the bed. He got up and stalked over to me. He grabbed my hand in his and kissed it gently. Looking into his eyes I saw sadness and regret. Good. He leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet kiss and that was when Leah stepped in and let her presence be known. _

"_You son of a bitch! You said you loved me and you said you cared! You told me you'd break up with her and be with me forever!" She jumped towards him now completely naked clawing for Jacob's arms, chest, back, whatever she could grab. He fought back against her advances, crouching down and pushing her away. She was balling now and ran into his en-suite bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her with a resounding click. _

"_Well you fucked that up too." I stated walking towards to door, clothes in hand. Jacob came barreling towards me. Grabbing my arm and spinning me around. He kissed me with a passion that I had never witnessed from him. I didn't respond to his kiss, but the longer her kissed me the angrier I got. Finally we he slowed his kiss down I looked at his face. He looked relaxed and serene, like he hadn't just been found dick deep in some whore. Suddenly my knee came up to his groin on its own volition. As he doubled over in pain, grabbing his balls, I smiled smugly. That's what you get. Asshole._

_As I was exiting I came across our photo that hung on the wall, it was taken during our happiest moments. I loved the photo. We both looked carefree with, no expectations from the world. I walked up to it to get a better view, I heard Jacob shuffling behind me, attempting to get up I assumed. I stared at my face in the photo then I stared at his. We were happy, very happy. What happened? At that moment I'm not sure what came over me. I was suddenly angry, very angry. I couldn't believe he not only wasted the last six months of my life fucking some slut exposing us to god knows what diseases, but he wasted the last four years as well, perhaps even longer than that if I truly thought about it. I closed my eyes and shook that thought away. I tried to breathe and calm myself but I couldn't control my anger any longer and it bubbled to the surface. I grabbed the frame containing our happy moment and smashed it into a million pieces on the floor. It looked just like my how my heart felt. I turned to see Jacob staring at me in bewilderment. _

"_That's what my heart looks like now thanks to you, asshole." I stated pointing to the picture. "Burn the picture. I will be burning mine. Oh and don't bother contacting me either, ever. Consider this your parting gift."I stuck my middle finger at him and started walking out the door. _

"_Bella I…I…"He couldn't create a coherent sentence. He just stood there, his head down. I turned around and looked at him again trying to find the Jacob that I once knew. He wasn't there and I didn't know how long he had really been gone. _

"_Oh go fuck your-self Jacob," I stated and stalked the rest of the way out of the bedroom. I didn't bother to grab my box off the table. I saw the purse and for good measurement I threw it across the room and while I was at it I smashed all our photos in that room as well. Better to go full on destruction. _

_One thing was abundantly clear as I left his apartment that late afternoon. Jacob wasn't my Jacob anymore and that day changed my life as I knew it. Jacob didn't follow me as I had expected. Although I didn't particularly want him to the act alone of no response from him whatsoever spoke volumes to how he felt about me and our relationship. _

I woke with a start. What hell was going on? I looked around and found the concerned eyes of my best friends staring down at me. I looked around and saw that I was still in the club, lying on one of the white couches. I felt a cold compress and then the slow pounding in my head became suddenly evident.

"Ow..." I stated. My hands immediately grasping my head. What the fuck happened? I couldn't be sure. My mind was foggy at best. I just remembered seeing Jacob and now I was lying on a couch in a club. It all must have been a dream…

"Oh Bella! Bella! Can you hear me sugs?" Alice sounded worried. I looked into her eyes filled with concern and love for me.

"Yes, Alice. I can hear you. What happened?" I tried to sit up but felt too dizzy so I stayed down.

"Oh, Bella! I'm glad you are ok! I saw it! I saw it all! That crazy fucking bitch! God, I knew I didn't like her! Oh my god I just can't believe what the fuck she did! She's crazy!" Alice squealed. I didn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Alice. Alice, slow down! What happened?" I looked at her. Rosalie suddenly came into view leaning forward looking at my head.

"It doesn't look bad Bella. We probably should take you to the hospital though. You did take a nasty fall." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"No. No, no, no. Guys what's going on? What happened?" I shoved Rose's hands off my head and looked at my friends. Alice glanced and Rose and Rose shrugged and nodded.

"What do you remember Bella?" Rose inquired. I thought back. I remembered Edward's lips on mine, so soft and sweet then hard and frenzied. I remembered being up against the wall with Edward's hands all over me. I remembered my mental images of Jacob and Leah and pushing Edward away. Then all I remember is hearing a slap, a screech, and Edward going down before everything became dark.

"I remember a slap, a screech, and Edward falling to the ground." I stated looking at my friends for confirmation.

"Yes, Bella. It was crazy. I was in the stall when I heard you come into the bathroom screaming. I tried to hurry to get out to you, but you were gone when I left. I went out to look for you, but didn't see you. When I turned around to go back in the bathroom that's when I saw you and Edward down the hallway making out. I was about to go back to find Jasper to see when we were leaving when Lauren came barreling out of the bathroom almost knocking me over. She looked pissed! Apparently she had heard everything I had as well in the bathroom. Oh Bella I didn't know she was in there I swear! She acted sooo crazy! Just the look in her eyes!" Alice shuddered. " She came out and she just bolted towards you and Edward and oh my god! I saw you push and slap Edward and then she pushed Edward so hard that he fell into you causing you guys to bump heads and for you to black out." She took a breath. "I didn't know what to do! I got to you as soon as I could! Edward was still fighting with Lauren when I ran up and then she tried to come after me too. She's such a bitch! She kept screaming that Edward was hers. It was insaneness!" I let her words sink in. So I had slapped Edward and Lauren had attacked him. Geez. My head throbbed slightly with all the information overload.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, Rose I'm sure." I sat up slowly. I wasn't sure what hurt more, the alcohol running through my system or the bump on my head. "Let's go home guys." I said holding my hands up for them to help me up. This night turned out crazier than expected. Here I wanted to just get drunk and have a good time and for once forget my problems. Now I just seemed to have more.

We got home and I crashed, hard. I wasn't sure what to think about what happened between me and Edward. On one hand I was excited. He elicited emotions from me that I have never felt before. On the other he was apparently a man-whore cheating on his girlfriend and I didn't want to be that girl, ever.

I awoke the next afternoon to banging on our door. I thought at first that Alice or Rose would get it. As time went on and the banging didn't cease I realized that neither were going to answer it. I dragged myself from the comforts of my bed. I'm sure I looked like the living dead, but I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I went to the door as fast as my legs would carry me which wasn't fast at all and swung it open.

"Hold your fucking horses…" I trailed off. There standing before me was Edward. He was leaning against the door frame and he looked tired, sad, empty even. I sighed.

"What do you want Edward?" I stated crossing my arms across my chest. I suddenly felt vulnerable to him.

"I wanted to talk to you Bella. About last night" he stated. Way to clarify things Captain obvious.

"Edward there really is nothing to talk about." I slammed the door. As I walked away he started to bang again.

"Bella! I know you feel it too! Don't deny it! Lauren and I… we are… just friends I swear! Friends with benefits, yes! We never really had a relationship. I guess she thought we did… somehow but we didn't. Please you have to believe me! I don't want to be with her. I want you…" He trailed off, his banging ceasing. I stood there momentarily stunned.

Was it true? Could it be true? Yes, I had heard of fuck buddies before but I wasn't sure of Edward and Lauren's status. I placed my back against the door and slide down. It was just too much, too much to consider all at once, especially after everything.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, minutes, an hour? I didn't hear anything out in the hallway so I assumed Edward went home. At that moment I decided I needed to get out of the apartment. I had to get away for a little while and clear my head. I had a lot to think about.

I went to my room and changed my clothes. I quickly made sure that I didn't smell too bad and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my purse and my cell phone and headed towards the door. I needed some air.

As I opened the door I gasped as I felt something fall into my living room. I looked down seeing the last person I expected to see laying in my threshold.


	5. Chapter 5 First taste

**A/N Hi everyone! Chapter five is posted! Sorry for the delay. RL I crazyness sometimes ;) Leave a review if you love me or let me know what I can change if you don't! Thanks ya'll! **

**Mucho thanks to my lovely beta coachlady12! Xoxo **

**And my two favorite pre readers my "ff twin" Joayla and the awesome 84Gemma! 84Gemma also created the outfits for this chapter located on the profile page. Thanks again Gemma! And thank you both for motivating and Gchatting with through this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

"_I lie in an early bed  
Thinking late thoughts  
Waiting for the black  
To replace my blue  
I do not struggle  
In your web  
Because it was my  
Aim to get caught  
But daddy longlegs  
I feel that I'm finally  
Growing weary  
Of waiting to be  
Consumed by you  
Give me the first taste  
Let it begin  
Heaven cannot wait forever  
Darling, just start the chase  
I'll let you win  
But you must  
Make the endeavor"_

_First Taste by Fiona Apple_

Edward fell into my entryway.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I was shocked to find him on my floor.

"Bella," he whispered. He must have fallen asleep outside my door. My heart melted, slightly.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you, in person." He rose up off the floor rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Can I come in and talk to you, please?"

I hesitated momentarily unsure of what to do, but nodded. We walked into the living room and sat facing each other. His hands were clasped in his lap and his foot tapped nervously on the floor. I looked at him waiting for him to begin.

"I owe you an apology," he started. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that at the club. It was wrong of me to assume that you felt what I was feeling and I should have considered Lauren's feelings also. Although we aren't dating, not even close actually, I should have been mindful of her because I did bring her with me to the club."

I gaped at him as if he had three heads. He was not only apologizing for kissing me but also for hurting Lauren. Wait, now I was confused. Did he regret kissing me? Did he regret hurting that Lauren bitch?

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He looked up. Oh, great, here comes the rejection statement. "I like you very much, Bella, and I'm beside myself that we started off on the wrong foot."

I couldn't swallow. Was he seriously admitting to liking me? How? We'd said all of two words to each other.

"Edward, you say you like me, but in all honesty you don't even know me." Was this an act to get in my pants? Acting all sincere and apologetic? Please.

"I know I don't know you that well or really at all. I don't think we've had one full conversation since we've met, but what I feel when I'm around you it's like… it's like a pull. Like my body is the polar opposite of yours and it just can't stay away. Tell me, do you not feel it, too?" He shifted slightly seemingly uncomfortable.

Oh, geez. He'd just nailed exactly how I felt whenever he was around. It's true we'd never had one full conversation. I knew nothing about him except that he's from the UK and that he's here for school, but what does he study? How old is he? Does he have any siblings? I didn't know, but I wanted to. I looked over at him. It was all true. When he was around I wanted to be closer. He was sitting across from me but his head was in his hands. How was it possible that this man was admitting to liking me without knowing anything about me and I doing the same? I didn't know but I didn't question it.

"Yes, I feel it, too," I sighed. He looked up, hope shining in his eyes; however, my mind was reeling. "But what you may not know is that I just got out of a long relationship and it didn't end all too well." I frowned at the memories. "But I'd like to try being friends first and see where it goes?" Yes, I could try. Jacob had never called me. Not like I would take him back anyway but it was the principle of the matter. Four years down the shitter. Shouldn't he be groveling at my feet or something? Or at least attempting to? Anyway, I knew I wasn't ready for a full-fledged relationship, but I was willing to try _something_ with Edward. He came over from his seat and sat down next to me.

"We can take it slow. To be honest with you, I'm not really into the whole relationship thing right now either, but I'm willing to try, also." I wasn't exactly sure how to place that statement, but he said we could go slowly so I agreed. We continued to talk for the rest of the day and into the night. I told him about my parents and school. I learned about his family and his school. He was twenty-four and working toward being a doctor. Apparently, doctors and politicians ran in his family. I learned that he had an older brother named Emmett and that Jasper and he had been friends since they were kids.

"So, Jasper was told to run through the woods to keep this monster from getting him, right? All the kids thought it was funny when he went running off and fell. He busted up his knee really good. Anyway, I was the only one that didn't laugh and actually stuck around to help him back to his house. We've been best friends ever since. I've had his back and he's had mine." I was laughing so hard at the stories he was telling of him, his brother, and Jasper. It felt like I was there and I could just imagine a tiny Jasper running for his life from a nameless monster.

"Oh, my, that's too funny." I giggled.

We shared more childhood stories and before I realized it, it was well after eight. We'd been talking for more than six hours. I don't even think Jacob and I had spent that much time together awake.

"Ummm, I'm really hungry. I'm going to go grab some grub. Would you like to join me?" He nodded and smiled.

From that moment on we were inseparable. School started that Monday. Edward's class load was heavy, and with it being my last year, I had a decent load as well plus I had to work some hours at the library which was part of my program requirement.

It was now a Tuesday night in mid October. I'd known Edward well over a month now and we had yet to do anything and by anything I mean nothing at all. I was getting frustrated. I remembered my conversation with Alice a week ago.

*Flashback*

"_Seriously, Bella, when are you going to bone that hot piece of ass?" _

"_What?" I stopped in my tracks to look at her. We were out on one of Alice's many shopping trips. She needed an outfit for her date with Jasper and she'd dragged me along with her. _

"_Oh, Bella, don't be coy. I know you want to fuck him." _

"_Geez, Alice, say that a little louder. I don't think the old lady in the shoe department over there heard you." I motioned my head across the department store. _

"_Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck, fuck," she sang._

"_Oh, my God, you are so retarded."_

"_Whatever, Bella. You know you want to and you know that you can sleep with him without being in a relationship."_

"_You mean like fuck buddies?" _

"_Yes, fuck buddies! He's not here forever, babe! You need to get the loving while the loving's hot and here and pining for you, sugs."_

"_Whatever, Alice. Now you're being weird." She stopped looking at the shirt and looked at me suddenly serious. _

"_Bella, Rose and I worry about you. Jacob was a while ago and I know you guys dated a long time, yada, yada. But you deserve to be happy and you deserve to get laid! So go get laid! Please! For fuck's sake!" Geez, she could be loud when she wanted to be. _

"_Alright, alright, Alice. I get the point! I'll think about it ok?" _

"_You should. I bet he knows how to ease your tensions just right."_

_*_End of Flashback*

We were both in my room doing homework together. Edward sat at my desk and I was lying on my bed. We were in my room a lot lately it seemed. Jasper and Alice used Edward and Jasper's apartment a lot and Rosalie was always over at Royce's. It was quiet here, mostly. We would hear banging on the walls every once in a while. I was jealous. I was quietly reading my next book for my English literature class and Edward was studying anatomy. I looked over at him and I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he was focused. I mean he was cute in general but even more so now with his glasses on and his "concentrating look." I giggled at the thought.

"Why are you giggling?" He said looking over at me from his textbook. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. I giggled more.

"What?" At this point I lost it. I was in full-blown hysterics. Edward strode over to the bed and looked down at me.

"What the fuck is so funny, Bella?" He crossed his arms over his chest. It just made me laugh more. Now he looked like an angry professor. Oh, I just wanted to lick him.

"Bella, tell me what's so fucking funny or so help me…" Oh, no, now he was threatening me. This should be good.

"Or else what? You'll hit me with your big-ass text book?" I snorted. Oh, man, I cracked myself up. Edward didn't think it was so funny. He looked down at me in my hysteria as if I was crazy. Soon a smile slowly spread across his face and he was laughing too.

"Oh, yeah? I'll give you something to laugh about." He jumped on the bed and started tickling me. I laughed even harder and started squealing as he got my most ticklish spots.

"Edward, please stop!"

"Say 'please, with a cherry on top.'"

"No!"

"Say it! Or I won't stop tickling you."

"NO!" I squealed. He continued to tickle me until I couldn't breathe and was gasping for air.

"Say it!" I fell onto the floor and he followed me, tickling me relentlessly.

"Okay! Please, with a cherry on top!" He stopped but we both continued to laugh and attempted in vain to catch our breath.

"You're such an ass!" I shoved his shoulder.

"Whatever! You wouldn't tell me what you were laughing at so I had to give you something to laugh at."

"Damn, you sound like my dad. Do you want me to say 'yes, sir' next time, too?"

"Not a bad idea. I'll keep that in mind." I attempted to shove him again but this time he intercepted my advance. He grabbed my wrist and held onto it, our connection setting my nerve endings ablaze. Instantly, my breathing was accelerating again. It felt like whenever we made contact my veins were on fire.

"Bella," he whispered, his eyes smoldering with lust.

"Yes?" I whispered back. I didn't trust myself to say anything. It was as if his contact alone caused my body not to understand how to communicate with my mind. He leaned forward slowly, keeping eye contact, waiting for me to stop his advances. I should've but I didn't want to. Alice was right. He wasn't here for long and I should enjoy the time I had with him now. We could have fun with no strings attached.

He kissed me sweetly. The kiss alone caused me to be instantly wet. I moaned lowly just wondering what this man could do to me. Edward brought his hand up and caressed my cheek, his other hand landing on my hip. I was sitting on my knees on the floor and Edward was slightly perched up with his back against the bed. His tongue found its way to mine and we started kissing passionately. I wanted this. I needed this.

I rose up so that I was slightly above him and straddled his lap without breaking our kiss. Both his hands were now on my hips, his thumbs rubbing slow, intimate circles. My hands found their way into his hair. We continued to kiss, my lips swelling from the force. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Edward, I want you. Do you want me?"

"Oh, God yes, yes I do."

"Then take me."

"Are you sure? We don't have to, we can just stop…" I put my finger to his mouth and shook my head. This was what I wanted. I reached to the hem of my shirt and slowly raised it over my head. Luckily, since my conversation with Alice I'd taken notice to my undergarment selections just in case. This bra was one of my favorites, white laced. Edward groaned at the sight, his mouth immediately finding purchase on my neck and collarbone, slowly making his way to my breast. His thumb massaged my nipple through the fabric, the contact causing me to arch my back into his touch.

"As much as I love this bra and God knows I do, I need it to come off, now." He reached behind me and with one hand he unhooked my bra pulling it down my arms and slinging it across the room. He worshipped each of my nipples causing them both to pucker. The feeling was absolutely amazing.

I reached for the hem of his shirt. I wanted to see him naked. He lifted his arms up and I pulled the offensive material over his head. As my eyes roamed over his chest I realized that my imagination didn't do him any justice. My hands caressed his biceps and down to his abs, stopping short of where his cock was. I could see him straining against the fabric of his jeans and the sight made me even wetter.

"Geez, Bella, keep looking at me like that I might have to ravish you." I looked up at him.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Cullen?"

"That's a promise, Ms. Swan."

"Well, then let the ravishing commence." I brought my hands down to his package and rubbed him gently but hard enough to elicit a groan from him. Before I knew it I was on my back on my bedroom floor. I briefly thought about moving to the bed but I decided against it. Floor sex was hotter. Edward disposed of my pants and after admiring my thong for a few seconds he disposed of that as well. I was completely naked and spread out on my floor in front of him. He started kissing my stomach and slowly made his way down to my core.

"I want to taste you," he whispered before licking me with one long lick. His tongue began to circle my clit it a slow circular pattern. My body shuddered with pleasure. Just when it started to become too much he moved his finger to my entrance slowly pushing in and out. Soon he added another one. While his tongue ravished my clit and his fingers thrust inside, my body began to convulse in ecstasy. I moaned loudly as I attempted to grab hold of anything and everything around me. My hands found his hair and I pushed his face further into me. This just egged him on and his ministrations sped up. The feeling became too overwhelming and I exploded around him. I wanted this moment to last forever. It fully sated me and left me feeling so blissful.

As I lay there gaining my bearings, he quickly undid his pants and lowered his boxers. When I looked over and got a glimpse of him I silently thanked whatever god was up there. He was so much bigger than Jake and I wasn't sure he would fit but I was definitely going to try. Once all of his clothes were off and scattered around the room, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

"Last chance." I knew what he was saying but this was what I wanted from him.

"Condoms are in the drawer by the bed." I said but instead he reached behind him and pulled out his wallet, bringing out a condom from inside.

"Actually, I don't think any of the condoms you have will fit." He said slightly smugly.

"Oh." He was right. He rolled on the condom and lined himself up at my opening.

"Ready?" I couldn't answer, but I nodded my agreement. He pushed into me at an agonizingly slow pace. I could feel myself stretching as I took him in. I felt completely full and he wasn't even fully inside. He pulled back out and pushed forward even more than before. He did this motion a few more times until he was finally fully inside of me. We both let out a sigh.

"My, God, Bella, you are so fucking tight." He hung his head down pressing his forehead against my chest.

"That or you're just too big," I stated. He groaned and started to move slowly, pumping in and out. He pulled my right leg up and hitched it over his hip. The new angle caused me to gasp; he felt so deep. Soon his motions sped up and my leg was put over his shoulder. My hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed my collarbone.

"Oh my, God, you feel so good. This feels too good." He was speeding up now. I nodded again, my verbal communication apparently still turned off. He reached down with his left hand and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I let out a loud groan. Was I going to cum again? The things this man was doing to my body I never knew could happen. Sure, I'd seen it in movies but never experienced it in real life. He continued propelling into me, sweat starting to build up on his forehead. I started to feel another orgasm approaching.

"Oh, yes, Bella, I can feel you. Oh, my God. Yes. Cum for me." With his last words I went over the edge screaming his name.

"Edward!" He followed a few seconds later, pulsating into me. He was still for a few moments but then he lowered my leg back to the floor and landed on top of me. We attempted to no avail to catch our breaths.

"Bella?" What the fuck? "Bella, where are you? I heard you scream. Are you okay?" Oh, no. Fucking Alice. Noticing my door was partially open I tried to push Edward off of me and get him up before Alice could enter but he was as good as dead weight.

"Bella, what's going on…" she trailed off as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," I said, not knowing exactly what to say to my best friend and her boyfriend who just walked in on me naked and post coital.

I thought they would run for the hills or at least leave my room, but instead Alice said, "So, you finally took my advice and got laid, huh. Sounds like you enjoyed it, too." I laid my head back down and chuckled.

Oh, Alice, what was I going to do with you?


End file.
